vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Tamamo Cat)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Her True Name is Tamamo Cat, one of the Tamamo Nine that makes up all of the original Tamamo and her eight Alter Ego’s. Formally one of all of Tamamo-no-Mae’s nine tails that were obtained during the latter's training in an attempt to save a “certain master”, the original Tamamo cut off eight of her tails to return herself back to her one-tailed form and sealing the cut off pieces in the Imaginary Space dimension. However, all eight, having retained a portion of Tamamo’s divinity in them and thus gaining the status of Heroic Spirits of their own, were able to escape and go on a rampage, especially against the original for abandoning them in the first place. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Opulence of Sun and Shine and Catnap Name: Berserker, Tamamo Cat Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, One of the Tamamo Nine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Shapeshifting, Hand-to-hand Combatant, Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have low-level regenerative abilities that allow them to easily heal cuts and wounds. Low-Mid over time; Servants are able to continue fighting even with a hole through their gut, and can regenerate unless their head/heart are destroyed, or they run out of mana. High with sufficient enough hate; She managed to reform from black hole out of sheer hate but her regeneration will be nullified and die when she doesn't have hate anymore), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Curse Manipulation (Tamamo Cat cursed the crew to not ever leave the asteroid belt), Intangibility (Due to Tamamo Cat having her state being unstable on a quantum level, she is intangible to even Servants' attacks but this can be removed when she doesn't have enough hate anymore) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has B+ rank strength, thus is stronger than Saber under Shirou. Is a more physically capable fighter than her original self. Fought Mash and Kiyohime during the Halloween event.), higher with Opulence of Sun and Shine and Catnap (as her Noble Phantasm, it should be stronger than her normal attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A rank in speed, thus enabling to easily keep up with most Servants of Chaldea) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: Stndard melee range, higher with magecraft Standard Equipment: Her claws. Intelligence: Having not much reason to begin with and as a summoned Berserker, Tamamo Cat does not possess much intellect other than the occasional muttering of words and simply doing her own activities. Acting like a wild beast where no mutual understanding can be made with her. However, Tamamo Cat seems to still possess some form of intellect if rather limited and in such a way that not everyone could truly understand her, as she was able to give Chaldea and the Servants summoned there clues during the Se.RA.PH sub-singularity event and is even able to tell when something is bad or awful such as Elizabeth’s singing giving pain to Ritsuka, Mash, and Kiyohime during the Halloween event. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in spirit form. Does not make use of her magecraft due to having forgotten most of it while summoned as a Berserker. Using her Noble Phantasm makes her tired and causes her to sleep for a time, making her enemy take the chance to attack her should they avoid or survive her attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Opulence of Sun and Shine and Catnap:' The Noble Phantasm of Tamamo Cat, an ability derived from one of those of Tamamo-no-Mae’s Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu. When enacted, Tamamo Cat will rush in towards her enemies in a flurry of strikes. Afterwards, she takes a nap in order to recover her energy. Leaving her vulnerable should the enemy be not taken out by her attack and manages to take her out before she recovers. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement:' The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. For Tamamo Cat, all of her parameters except Luck and Mana are raised up in exchange for the majority of her reasoning being taken, although it is not known or shown clearly whether she is truly under the effects of Mad Enhancement due to having a weak mind to begin with. Personal Skills *'Monstrous Strength:' An ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the Strength parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. Regardless of whether it is a compatible ability or not, Tamamo Cat is always in high spirits and has her strength risen up for most of the time. *'Shapeshifting:' A skill allowing for the borrowing of bodies and the changing of one's appearance. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. Though given a rank lower than the original Tamamo-no-Mae, Tamamo Cat is able to shapeshift into any form she wants at the cost of bringing self-destruction without any form of self-restraint or control unlike her original counterpart who will not use it willingly due to a trauma in her past. *'Witchcraft:' A skill that signifies one as a practitioner of witchcraft, a form of magecraft with roots in both the eastern and western worlds. As a part of the original Tamamo, her method of witchcraft is linked to the Dakini heavenly methods and includes techniques to figure out one's time of death, secret arts to gain influence, methods to attain fortunes, and methods to gain the favor of others. Though she was originally a master of it, due to having been summoned as Berserker, Tamamo Cat has forgotten almost everything in the use of this skill and is thus given an E rank as a result. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Berserkers Category:Fate Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Claw Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Foxgirls Category:Curse Users Category:Rage Users